


Grumpy Wolf

by bingeling



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bingeling/pseuds/bingeling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale: the sunshine of Beacon Hills's social life. </p><p>Something I did for tmzcori to celebrate the occasion of her birth, happy birthday!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grumpy Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tmzcori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tmzcori/gifts).




End file.
